The Darkness Has Chosen
by Creator of Z
Summary: In a world where Pokémon live in peace and harmony an ancient evil will rise. The original one has chosen a human to help defeat the ancient evil. However The Dark One has also chosen a human to become the Dark Chosen One. Who will win this battle that will decide the Fate of the world.
1. Chapter 0

**Hey there everyone this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it**.

Chapter 0: The Prophecy

In the beginning Arceus was the one that created everyone one and everything, he created the stars the planets and the world called Pokeland a mystical place where Pokémon live in perfect harmony. But where there is light darkness is not far behind, an evil creature of pure darkness known only to a few people as the Dark One. This evil being wanted nothing more but to make the whole world fall into darkness and despair. With his evil trickery he was able to create an army of Pokémon who wanted more than what they had. After hearing this troubling development Arceus rallied all the Pokémon that were not corrupted by this evil and fought the dark army in a war that was talked about for centuries. The Dark One and Arceus fought on top of origin tower where Arceus had created all of life. In the end after a long and hard battle Arceus was triumphant against the evil and banished him to a realm where nothing but darkness lives. The Dark One's Prison was sealed by a magical seal that needed 7 keys to open the locks and free the evil once more. Arceus knew that that he would not be able to guard the keys forever so he gave one key to each of the most powerful legendry's that were masters of time and space , life and death, and the sun and moon. He kept the final key with him so in case anyone tried to take the final key he would be the one to protect it. However as centuries went by The Dark one was able to corrupt two of the legendary key holders and unlocked two of the seals. The five remaining key holders knew that the Dark One would soon be able to unlock all the seals and release the evil he had once lost. So they decided to bring in a human from the human world so that that this human would hopefully be able to defeat the Dark One and seal up the evil once more. The Dark one overheard the conversation and decided that if the Light would have a human come to their world to stop him, he should have a chosen one as well. This chosen one will be the exact opposite of the lights chosen, and with the other chosen ones evil and power he would soon be free. With the help of the two corrupted legendry's he had found a human that would be perfect for being a chosen one that will lead his dark army to ultimate victory. This human had lost everything that it held dear and wanted the world to suffer just like it did. However the human that the light Pokémon will choose will have a heart of gold and a secret power that will hopefully defeat the dark chosen one. When these two human come into our world they will fight a battle that will decide the fate of Pokeland. Should the light win peace and prosperity will remain as it was when Arceus first defeated the evil. But should dark win Pokémon will live in dark world where evil corrupts everyone and everything and darkness will reign forever. It is not known who will win the battle but whoever does will decide what will happen to the world.

 **Well the first chapter is done sorry if it is short I am just starting this story soon the chapters will be longer. I will try to post a new chapter every day. If you have any OC you want me to include in my story unfortunately I won't accept them until later on in the story if you do have one write them in the reviews and hopefully they will be included. So who is The Dark One and the two corrupted legendary key holders, who are the chosen ones we will find out soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we are Chapter number one of The Darkness Has Chosen the last chapter was like a prologue so you could kind of get an idea of what will happen in the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter One: The Dark Meeting

 **The Temple of the Moon**

Inside a blue temple with a crescent moon on top was a legendary Pokémon waiting for another legendary to arrive. This legendary was dark blue and looked like a bat, but do not underestimate her for she is the one that can control the moon. They were meeting in her temple so they can have their meeting with the one who had saved them from living a life that they thought was lesser than other legendries."

"Why is he always late," said the dark blue bat legendary.

Soon another Pokémon came into the room this one was different from the other legendary he was red with some black and look sort of like a Y.

'Sorry I was late. I just had to deal with my annoying brother so that he would not follow us," Said the Y shaped legendary.

"Yveltal you know we cannot be late when The Dark One summons us you need to be here on time," said the bat legendary.

Just then the bat legendary pulled out an orb that had a dark purple color and threw it onto the ground and when it shattered purple mist began to envelope Yveltal and the bat legendary. When the purple mist had dissipated the two legendries were in an ancient ruin, but when they looked up there was no sky just purple waves of energy.

 **The Dark Realm**

"Come the Dark One is waiting in his throne room. I hope we are not too late, "said the bat legendary.

'Relax Lunala I am sure the Dark One is merciful today," said Yveltal.

As the two legendries were flying through the ruins they could see that some pieces of the floor were gone, but since they were able to fly they did not have to worry about the floor. Eventually they arrived to the throne rooms of the ancient ruins. Behind the throne was a large mirror that was five times the size of them. When they arrived to the throne a huge purple orb suddenly manifested in front of them.

" **Lunala what do you have to report today,"** said the purple orb.

"Everything has been the same way it was when we first started building our army. In just one week we were able to add five-hundred Pokémon to our army my lord," Said Lunala.

" **Excellent and what about you Yveltal were you able to convince the other legendary key holders to join or cause,"** said the purple orb **.**

"Unfortunately I was not able to convince my pathetic brother to give his key, but I am getting closer than ever," said Yveltal.

" **Perfect this was why I made you two the leaders of the dark army while I wait to be released from my prison, but now I think it is time we finally chose a human to become our chosen one,"** said the purple orb.

"I have thought about that and thanks to your inter-dimensional power we were able to see many humans that were perfect for being our chosen one. After we looked at every human we narrowed it down to just three humans, and we hope you would be able to decide who would be perfect," said Lunala as she showed her master three pictures of different humans.

" **I choose this one I can see his anger and vengeance in his soul he would be perfect to be our chosen one,"** said the purple orb.

"It will be done my lord but how would we be able to bring this human to our world. I only control death and Lunala can only control the moon," said Yveltal.

" **Leave that to me I will bring the human today all you two have to do is greet this human to our world and teach him about how this world and the Pokémon he turns into work,"** said the purple orb.

"Yes my lord," said Lunala and Yveltal in unison.

" **You two are dismissed I hope you do not fail me,"** said the orb as it disappeared.

"Come now Yveltal lets go back to our world and go meet this human," said Lunala as she threw a blue orb with an E to the ground.

As the blue orb broke blue and yellow mist began to envelope the two corrupted legendries and in a flash they both disappeared.

" **Soon I will be free and when I escape I will first kill the one that imprisoned me here and then the world will bow before me as there new god,"** said the Dark One as he laughed maliciously.

 **The Temple of the Moon**

"So where do you think our lord will send the human too," said Lunala.

"Well if I had to guess I would say Greenery Greens or the Tall Grassland. After all they are easy dungeons for a beginner," said Yveltal.

"Well which one do we pick we cannot be at both at the same time," said Lunala.

"Then we will split up I will take the Tall Grasslands you check Greenery Greens. Whoever meets the human will teach him how our world works and then while the human is in the dungeon you or me will send a message and the other will come to help teach him as well," said Yveltal.

"Ok then sounds like a plan let us hope we won't miss the human," said Lunala as she flew away to Greenery Greens.

After that the two legendries flew to their designated places unbeknownst to them there was a little Pokémon watching them and the plan they had conceived.

"Oh no the Dark Chosen One is coming I have to warn Arceus and the others," said the mysterious blue and black Pokémon as he went to the Hall of Origins.

 **Well this was the first chapter to my little tale and I hoped you enjoy it like I said in the previous chapter if you have an OC you want me to include in my story just tell me in the review. I was thinking of adding music to the story. If you think I should please write in reviews yes. So now we know who the two corrupted legendries are, but we do not know who is the Dark One or the Dark Chosen One. We also do not know who that mysterious blue and black Pokémon was. In the next chapter we will see: The Dark chosen one, His first dungeon and finally what Pokémon he is.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update the story on Friday or over the weekend. Something came up and I couldn't submit anything for a few days. So as an apology I will submit a really long chapter that will act as two chapters today. I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

Chapter Two: A Humans Tale and Arrival

 **Mr. Garrisons Home for Orphaned Boys**

"Daniel come over here NOW! You are in so much trouble young man," screamed The Headmaster.

"Yes Mr. Garrison is there something wrong," said a 15 year old boy.

"Yes there is something wrong. Tell me do you know anything about this," said the Headmaster as he pointed to a painting of the headmaster that was ruined by graffiti.

"No sir I had nothing to do with this prank sir," said Daniel as he knew who had done it.

"Well then Daniel do you know who did, because if you are lying I will personally see that you are punished," said Mr. Garrison in a very strict tone.

"Yes sir, but it wasn't me it was Matthew that did this Headmaster Garrison honest," said Daniel in a trembling tone.

"Oh Daniel this again with Matthew how many times do I have to tell you he would never do this. You are lying to me young man, and for that you will scrub all the floors in this orphanage," said Headmaster Garrison.

"Yes sir," said Daniel as he walked away crying.

Life wasn't always like this for Daniel before he was living with a loving family and was living an upper-middle class life. However things had changed when his mother had died to some sort of sickness Daniel had never heard about. After that his father didn't really show affection for Daniel anymore. Then when Daniel was just 10 years old his father was in an accident, after that he was sent to an orphanage, during that time he was looked upon as a wimp and no one really was nice to him. The headmaster always blamed him for doing things he did not do, and then he had to deal with the constant bullying from another orphan named Matthew, no matter how many times he tried to fight back or say it was not him in the end he would always cry in his room. Sometime he asked himself what he did to deserve this life. As he was cleaning the floors Matthew and his lackeys had come up to Daniel to mess with him for the millionth time.

"Hey there dorkinstein cleaning the floors again for something you did," said Matthew as his lackeys were laughing behind him.

"You know for a fact that you did it Matthew and then pitted the blame on me," said Daniel.

"Me I am insulted Daniel I would never do something like that in my life, "said Matthew in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever Mathew please just leave me alone I don't want any trouble with the headmaster or you." said Daniel as he turned away to finish cleaning the floors

Ok we'll leave but first let's have a little fun boys, "said Matthew as he shoved Daniel to the hard ground.

"Gah!" said Daniel as Matthew and his lackeys poured the dirty bucket water onto Daniel and started beating him up.

"What's going on here," said The Headmaster.

"Oh thank goodness Mr. Garrison I was just walking with my friend and then all of a sudden Daniel charged at me and started beating me up thank goodness my friends had helped me stop him from hurting me really bad," lied Mathew as his lackeys were agreeing with him.

"Is this true Daniel, "said The Headmaster.

"No Mr. Garrison Mathew just pushed me and poured the dirty water on me please believe me, "said Daniel as he was starting to cry.

"Enough Daniel first I want you to stay in your room until you're ready to apologize to Matthew, and then tomorrow I want to have a talk with you understood," said the headmaster

"Yes sir," said Daniel as he was running and crying to his room.

The first thing Daniel did when he arrived to his room was lie on his bed and start crying. It was not his fault he was always a crier it was just something he did whenever he was sad just like his mother used to do when she was sad.

"It's not fair I was living a happy life and then all of a sudden it was taken from me. Now I have to live a life with the constant bullying and all these punishments. Why did I have to suffer what did I do to deserve this? Sometimes I wish I could show the world my pain and make them feel the same pain I feel every day. I just wished the world will suffer just like me," cried Daniel as he was looking at a picture of his family before his mother had died.

" **I can help you take this pain away,"** said a mysterious voice **.**

"Who said that," said Daniel as he looked around his room.

Then out of nowhere a small purple orb manifested in front of Daniel. As it spoke it had a calm tone into it and Daniel felt safe and comfortable as it was speaking.

" **Hello allow me to introduce myself I am The Dark One. Like you I have suffered a great deal of pain in my early life and I wanted the world to suffer just like I did. Unfortunately I failed to defeat my oppressor and was banished to this realm where I am alone and have no one to talk to,"** said the mysterious purple orb.

"What did you come here for. I am just a nobody," said Daniel as he was looking at the purple orb.

" **I have come to your world to offer you a chance to change your life for the better and help me make my world and the people who are suffering live a life that is better than the life they have now, "** said The Dark One.

"What do you mean change my life how," said Daniel with a quizzical look.

" **I will transport you to my world and turn you into an inhabitant of my world where you will learn how that world and the inhabitant you turn into work. After you are done learning about what you and that world have to offer, you will help me defeat the ones that are preventing me and others like me from turning our lives into better ones,"** said The Dark One.

"Would I have to kill anyone or injure them greatly because I am not sure I could be able to hurt someone just because I am angry at the world, said Daniel.

" **Unfortunately you will have to make others suffer if you want to help yourself and the others from their suffering. But keep in mind what you're doing you are doing for a better world where no one will suffer and no one will feel pain every again. So will you join me in my efforts to making my world a better place,"** said The Dark One **.**

Daniel thought about this tough decision and in the end he had his answer.

"Yes I will help you and the others," said Daniel,

" **Excellent now listen carefully to what I have to say. First I will teleport you to my world. When you wake up you will meet someone who will teach you how this world works. When you learned as much as you need you will need to complete a dungeon as a test to see if you are ready for this responsibility as our chosen one. If you pass you will remain in this world and we will further teach you more about this world and how to Pokémon you turn into work,"** said The Dark One.

" **Ready I will teleport you now. I wish you luck Daniel,"** said The Dark One as he teleported Daniel to the Pokémon world.

 **Greenery Greens**

The first thing Daniel noticed when he woke up was the smell of fresh air and grass that was swaying in the gentle wind. The next thing he noticed was that he was not a human any more he looked like some sort of purple blob and he was much shorter than he was when he was a human. The final thing he noticed was a giant bat thing that was looking at him.

"So you finally woke up. How are you feeling," said the bat creature.

"Who are you," said Daniel.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners allow me to introduce myself I am Lunala keeper of the moon and leader of the dark army. The Dark One told me you would come so he asked me to teach you about how you and the world we are in function," said Luanla.

"I have so many questions what am I what is this place and what do you mean dark army," said Daniel.

"Alright I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities. First you are a Pokémon called a ditto, but for some reason you are bigger than most ditto. You see a ditto is about one foot tall, and you are about three times that size that is very confusing. As a ditto you have the ability to turn into any Pokémon you want however first you must see that Pokémon first so you can get all the details right. Next you are in Pokeland our world, here there are no humans in this world only Pokémon. Behind me is a mystery dungeon called Greenery Greens a simple dungeon with normal and grass type Pokémon. There are many dungeons like this, but each one is different. In a mystery dungeon there are a series of floors you must traverse through. To exit a floor you must find the stairs that lead to the next floor and you keep doing this until you find a way out of the dungeon by finding the end or by using an escape orb. You could also leave a dungeon by fainting but this is not recommended because you would lose half of your money and items you collected in the dungeon. Finally I am the leader of the dark army. The dark army is a group of Pokémon like me who are tired of the lives they live. Some are suffering and want to change it other just want a better life than they have. The Dark One created this army centuries ago unfortunately there were defeated back then, but now our army is bigger than ever before and soon we shall defeat the ones that are making us suffer," said Lunala as she carefully explained everything to Daniel.

"Wow this is a lot to take in," said Daniel.

"I know but once you are able to master everything in a mystery dungeon you will be able to become a force to be reckoned with," said Lunala in a calm tone.

"Just one last thing. Before I arrived into this world The Dark One told me I would have to complete a test to ensure my position as the Dark Chosen One. What exactly is this test he is talking about," asked Daniel.

"Oh right I almost forgot, your test is to complete this mystery dungeon Greenery Greens. It's a simple dungeon with only seven floors it shouldn't be too hard even for someone who just arrived here," said Lunala.

"But if there are Pokémon to fight how do I beat them I don't know how to fight nor do I know what I am fighting," said Daniel with a frightened expression.

"Don't worry The Dark One told me to give you this book. He said it will help you with every Pokémon, moves, type, item, and trap," said Lunala as she handed Daniel a book.

"How will I know if I made it to the end of this dungeon," asked Daniel.

"The Dark One left a surprise at the end of the dungeon get the item and then come back to the entrance where I will wait for you to arrive. That is how we will know you completed the test. I know you can do it I believe in you," said Lunala.

"Ok I think I am ready," said Daniel with a determined expression.

"Wait before you go take this," said Lunala as she handed Daniel a Brown satchel.

Inside the bag were three apples, three blue berries, 2 seeds with an R written on them, and an orb with an E on it.

"What is this stuff," asked Daniel.

"The apples are for when you get hungry. You see when you're walking through a dungeon you eventually get hungry if you don't eat you will start to lose health. You eat the apples to help replenish you hunger. The Berries are called Oran berries they will help you in case you take too much damage. Just eat one and you will feel all better. The two seeds are called reviver seeds. These are for in case you faint in the dungeon should you faint they will magically restore your health and hunger. Once you eat a reviver seed they will turn into plain seeds these don't do anything they will satisfy your hunger just a bit though. The last item is called an escape orb you use this in case the dungeon is too difficult for you. Just throw it on the ground and the mist will teleport you out of the dungeon. I hope you will not have to use the escape orb though because that would mean you failed to get to the end," said Lunala in a serious tone.

"Ok I think I got it I will try my best I hope," said Daniel.

"Good luck Daniel I hope you get through the end," said Lunala in a cherry tone.

When Daniel went inside he was hoping he can get through this test alive.

 **Whoa that was a long chapter I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. You are probably asking why a ditto you see a ditto is a really underrated Pokémon it can turn into any Pokémon it sees even legendries that is why I picked a ditto. Plus if you think about a ditto can be a formidable Pokémon if it knows what it is doing. What waits for our little ditto friend? What is this mysterious item in the end of Greenery Greens? Why am I talking like this? The next chapter will have Greenery Greens, a boss battle, and secret item.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you so much for viewing my story I really appreciate it. In this chapter we shall see how are protagonist/antagonist does in his first dungeon. One last thing I added music to my story to listen while reading to make the experience like a true mystery dungeon game. To listen to the music just type the link and click on the video. I hope you enjoy chapter three.**

Chapter Three: The Dungeon and a Future Enemy

 **Greenery Greens (watch?v=O26R5Xg9JcU)**

When Daniel entered the dungeon the first thing he noticed were many trees surrounding the path. He also noticed many different colored flowers on the grassy floor which made the place look like the perfect place for a picnic.

"Alright let's do this thing," said Daniel with a hopeful expression.

 **B1F**

As Daniel was looking for the stairs he meet his first ever opponent. It looked like some kind of acorn with feet attached to the bottom.

"What is this thing," said Daniel as he looked through the book he received from Lunala.

"Ah here we go it's called a Seedot a grass type Pokémon. But how do I fight it," said Daniel.

" _Think about becoming the Pokémon_ ," said a mysterious voice in his head.

When the ditto heard this voice he thought about the all the features that the seedot had. Then he thought about the things it could do. When he opened his eyes he didn't look like a purple blob anymore he looked like the thing that he was facing.

"Whoa this is awesome," said Daniel with a surprised expression.

Then all of a sudden the seedot shot some green ball of energy at Daniel.

"Oof," said Daniel

For some reason the attack did not do that much damage.

"Ow! What was that for that hurt. Fine what could I do," asked Daniel as thought of what could he do to retaliate.

" _Try to charge at it with all of your might,"_ said the voice in his head.

When Daniel heard this he ran towards the seedot and with power he never felt before he used quick attack on the seedot. After that one hit the seedot disappeared without a trace.

"Where did the seedot go did I defeat it," asked Daniel.

After Daniel looked around the room he found two paths, an apple, and some gold coins.

"I guess these gold coins are the currency here. I wonder which way do I go left or right," thought Daniel.

The ditto turned seedot went to the right path. When he arrived into the next room he saw some stairs and an oran berry. He picked up the oran berry and went down the stairs.

 **B2F**

"I wonder how do I turn back into what I looked like before," asked Daniel

" _Think about turning back into your original self again,"_ said the voice once again.

Doing as the voice said he thought about turning into a purple blob and when he opened his eyes he looked like his old self.

"There we go much better. I wonder if I can use the same moves I learned from seedot as a ditto," said Daniel

Once he said that another Pokémon came into the room this one looked like a yellow and brown seed with a leaf on its head that it used to fly.

"Your different let's see here you are called a sunkern another grass type Pokémon. Perfect let's see if my theory works," said Daniel as he tried to quick attack the sunkern.

It did work but it did not disappear it was still standing. Then the sunkern used absorb on Daniel and restored some of its health. After the hit Daniel felt weaker than before.

"Alright let's try this one more time," said Daniel as he quick attacked the sunkern again.

This time the sunkern was defeated and it disappeared without a trace.

"Should I keep on going as a ditto or should I just transform into the first thing I see. No I like my ditto form it makes me feel comfortable," said Daniel

As he looked around the room he found three paths and some more gold coins. When he went for the straight path he came upon a long corridor with the stairs and another seedot. After he defeated his second seedot the enemy dropped an oran berry. After he picked it up he descended to the next floor.

 **B3F**

When he arrived to the next floor there was a seedot and another new Pokémon in the room with him. The new Pokémon looked like some sort of purple rat.

"Ok according to this book you are called a rattata a normal type good to know," said Daniel as he looked through the book.

"Maybe I should try another move I learned from the seedot I copied earlier," said Daniel as he used energy ball on the rattata.

With one hit the normal type fainted and then Daniel turned his attention to the seedot. He used his quick attack which made the seedot faint as well.

"Either I am really strong or these Pokémon are weak," said Daniel.

While he explored the room he found one path, another apple, and some more gold. He picked up the items and went into the next room which was empty and had two paths.

"Wow I am really hungry maybe I should eat one of the apples I picked up." Said Daniel as he looked through the brown satchel.

When he found an apple he took a bite then finished the rest. When he ate the apple he felt much better and took the left path. When he went into the next room it was a dead end with nothing inside so he went the other way around. He arrived at the room with the stairs and descended to the fourth floor.

 **B4F**

When the ditto arrived he saw that the stairs were in the same room as him.

"I never seen that before, but I am not going to complain the faster I leave the faster I can complete this test," said Daniel as he went down the stairs.

 **B5F**

When he arrived to the next floor he saw two more seedots and some gold coins.

"Great just what I needed more seedots I just defeated three already," said Daniel with an annoyed expression.

After he quickly defeated the seedots he picked up the gold coins and moved on to the next room. There he found a brand new Pokémon that looked like a koala that was asleep and hugging a log.

You my friend is a Komala another normal type. Well at least you are different from the many seedots I have been facing," said Daniel.

The komala started spinning and then it rammed the ditto with a rapid spin. Grunting in pain Daniel retaliated with an energy ball and then finished it with quick attack. After it was defeated it dropped a seed with a B on it.

"According to my book it's called a blast seed which will make a huge explosion when thrown at a Pokémon," said Daniel as he read the page of the book.

When he picked it up he noticed the stairs were in the same room he was in. he looked around for any more items and then descended to the next floor.

 **B6F**

"Alright two more floors to go and then we can leave," said Daniel as he looked for the stairs.

As he explored the floor and defeated some more seedots and two rattata he soon arrived to a room he never seen before. The floor looked like some sort of carpet and there were items on the floor but they had numbers on them. Standing in the middle was a green Pokémon that looked like a chameleon.

"Hello there traveler I am kecleon would you like to buy anything from my shop," said the chameleon Pokémon.

As the ditto looked through the items he found one that looked interesting. It was an orb but it had a T written on it.

"What is this," asked Daniel as he pointed the orb.

"That there is called a totter orb it makes everyone in the area confused so you can attack them or run away. Would you like to buy it cost 200 poke," explained the kecleon.

"Ok I will but it," said Daniel as he handed the seller 200 poke.

"Pleasure doing business with you good luck on your adventure," said the kecleon

After Daniel bought the orb he left the room and found the stairs two rooms after and descended to the final floor.

 **B7F**

As luck would have it the stairs were in the same room he was in. Before he left the floor he ate one apple just to be sure he wasn't hungry before he left.

 **Greenery Greens Clearing**

When the ditto arrived he saw something that was shimmering on the top of a rock. It was the item The Dark One had left him. Once he grabbed it he could pass this test and leave his place.

"Stop right there," said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that," asked Daniel.

Suddenly a Pokémon jumped from the trees in a quick motion. It had black on its head with some black on the back as well with a star on its tail. It also had some blue in the front and some gold rings on its legs. Its voice sounded feminine as it spoke.

"I am Luxio an electric type Pokémon and you are entering my territory please leave and no one will get hurt," said the black and blue Pokémon.

"Look I don't want any trouble I am just here for that item on the rock. Just let me get the item and then I will leave you alone," asked Daniel.

"I am afraid I cannot do that the last time we let someone pass through they attacked me and my family. They killed my mother and father and made me and my little sister watch them. Me and my sister had to leave our old home and ever since that day I made sure no one will ever harm me and my sister ever again. Now leave," said the Luxio.

"I am not leaving until I get my item," said Daniel.

"Ok then prepare to battle," said Luxio as it bared her fangs.

 **Boss Battle (watch?v=R17-9d8UEVg)**

The first thing the luxio did was charge its electric power and rammed into Daniel.

"Gah," yelled Daniel as he was hit with the spark attack.

"How did you like my spark intruder," asked the Luxio.

"Not bad but take this," said Daniel as he shot an energy ball at luxio

Then the luxio jumped at Daniel and used bite on him. Daniel screamed in pain and used energy ball as retaliation. Then the luxio shot a thunderbolt at the ditto and soon the Daniel was knocked out cold. Then all of a sudden he was enveloped with a bright light and he felt all of his energy and hunger back to full.

"So that's what Lunala meant when the reviver seed would automatically heal me," thought Daniel and he examined himself.

"So you revived yourself, no matter I will make sure you use all of your seeds and then you will be kicked out of the dungeon," said luxio as it shot another thunderbolt at Daniel.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Daniel as he felt all the electricity course through his body.

"I need to do something and quick what should I do," asked Daniel.

Suddenly he got an idea he got the totter orb from his bag and threw it on the ground. When it broke white mist with little stars enveloped the luxio and when it dissipated the luxio was confused.

"Where did you go everything is spinning," said the luxio as it used spark in the opposite direction of Daniel.

While the luxio was confused Daniel hit the luxio with everything he had. He was almost done finishing her off when the luxio suddenly snapped out of its confusion and used thunderbolt on Daniel.

"Now you will die intruder. You should have turned back when you had the chance," said luxio as she was ready to finish off the ditto.

Then with a quick motion Daniel reached into his bag and threw the blast seed at the luxio. With one hit the seed exploded next to the luxio.

"No sister I failed to defeat the intruder I am sorry," said Luxio as she was knocked unconscious.

 **Boss Battle End**

"Man that was a tough battle I can still feel the electricity around my body," said Daniel as he ate an oran berry to heal himself.

After the luxio was defeated Daniel went to pick up the item on the rock. The item looked like some kind of purple gem he picked it up and put it in his bag and went to the exit. Suddenly the luxio woke up and charged at the ditto.

"Yahhhhh," screamed the luxio as she attempted to kill the ditto.

Then in a flash everything was a blur for Daniel when he opened his eyes he saw that one of his hands was not stubby and round but sharp and slightly longer than before. He also saw that his hand had pierced the chest of the luxio when he pulled it out he saw his hand red with blood from the luxio. He crawled to the dying luxio.

"No what have I done I didn't mean too I am so sorry," said Daniel as he was crying.

"Sis where are you are you okay," said a voice from the distance.

The voice sounded like a younger version of the luxio and also sounded feminine. Then the Pokémon came to the clearing it looked like the luxio but smaller and it did not have any black on its head.

"Sis no what have you done you killed her. You killed my sister," screamed the smaller Pokémon.

Then without warning Daniel ran outside of the clearing to exit the dungeon when he looked back he saw the small Pokémon trying to comfort the dying luxio. He felt like a monster like he was not himself anymore and soon he reached the exit.

 **That was the end of chapter three. Sorry I did not post a chapter on Tuesday I had to study for a test and I didn't have time. So as a makeup I submitted another chapter that is the combination of two chapters. Remember that shinx because she is a very important character for this story and you will see why very soon. We also need to know what that mysterious purple gem was and also what will happen to Daniel now that he killed a Pokémon. The next chapter will have the mysterious gem, a meeting with The Dark One, and a history lesson for Daniel.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I did not write a new chapter for a really long time something happened with my computer and I couldn't post anything for a while. I will make sure this never happens again since I got a new laptop. I hope you enjoy chapter four.**

Chapter Four: A Meeting with Him

When Daniel exited the dungeon with blood on his right hand he saw Lunala talking to a Pokémon that he never saw before. It looked like a Y but it was black and red and it looked like some kind of Y-shaped bird.

"So you're our chosen one right," asked the Y-shaped Pokémon.

"Yes I am my name is Daniel, who are you," asked Daniel.

"My name is Yveltal I am also the leader of the dark army. Me and Lunala rule the army while the dark one waits to be released from the dark realm. Lunala told me that you arrived and was doing the test The Dark One set up for you did you complete the test," said Yveltal.

"Daniel why is your hand covered with blood," asked Lunala.

"I got the item liked you asked but a luxio was blocking the way so I had to fight it so I could escape with my life. I defeated her but she wasn't done and tried to kill me. I closed my eyes waiting to die but when I opened my eyes I saw that my hand had turned into a knife and accidently killed the luxio. Then out of nowhere the younger sister of the luxio came and I ran away but when I saw the little Pokémon's face it made me feel like a monster," explained Daniel as he was starting to cry.

"You don't need to cry it was self-defense you had no choice it was you or her," said Yveltal

"Besides in order to help yourself and the others you may have to kill to help those suffering. You just did what you had to and you passed the test," said Lunala.

"Thank you that makes me feel a little better," said Daniel as he wiped away his tears.

"It was my pleasure now may we see what item The Dark One left for you," asked Lunala.

Daniel then showed the two legendries the gem he got at the end of the dungeon. It was a purple gem that sparkled as it was closer to Daniel.

"Do you know what this is," asked Daniel

"I am afraid I had never seen this gem before but The Dark One might know since he was the one who left it there," said Lunala as she inspected the gem.

"Even though we do not know what the item is you did pass the test so you are officially our Chosen One. You will hopefully lead our troops to victory against the ones who are making us suffer," said Lunala.

"Now we will take you to our headquarters where we will train you on how mystery dungeons work and where you will meet The Dark One," said Yveltal.

"Also this photo came with you when you came to our world. This is your family I presume," said Lunala as she gave Daniel his family photo.

Daniel put the picture in his brown bag after he looked at it one more time.

"Climb on my back we will fly there I hope you are not afraid of heights," said Lunala as she lowered a wing for Daniel to climb on.

"Hang on," said Lunala mischievously.

"Whoa! Slow down a little please," said Daniel as he was clinging on for dear life.

As they were flying Lunala and Yveltal asked Daniel questions about the human world and his life. He tried to answer the questions to the best of his ability but was silent whenever they asked about his family. He also asked some questions about Pokeland and the various Pokémon in the world. Soon they arrived to a castle that was floating on top of a mountain.

"Here we are Dark Castle this is where the dark army resides and plans for attacks," said Yveltal.

 **Dark Castle (watch?v=nu7Ziy2Lh9E)**

Soon they landed on a platform on the castle there were many Pokémon Daniel had never seen before. When they landed a tall black Pokémon with blue eyes came up to Lunala and Yveltal.

"Greetings Lady Lunala and Lord Yveltal how was the trip to pick up our Chosen One," asked the Black Pokémon.

"Hello Darkrai it's nice to see you again this is our chosen one Daniel," said Lunala.

"Darkrai is the Pokémon who watches over our prisoners we captured that are enemies of the dark army. He's basically the dungeon warden," said Yveltal.

"It's an honor to meet you Chosen One pleased to make your acquaintance," said Darkrai as he reached a hand for Daniel.

"The Dark One requests your presence and the Chosen One in the meeting room. Deoxys is also there he was called as well," said Darkrai.

"Thank you old friend we'll make our way to the meeting room come now Daniel,' Said Lunala.

As they were walking Daniel saw many Pokémon he never saw before. Soon they came to a room that was titled meeting room. When they entered they were Pokémon looking at papers and a huge table with a red and blue Pokémon already on a seat. The Pokémon had tentacles for arms and was floating instead of walking.

"Greetings everyone my name is Deoxys I am head of intelligence here. The dark one has requested me and you three for a meeting are we ready to begin," asked the red and blue Pokémon.

"We are," said Lunala.

"Alright then let us begin," said Deoxys as he pulled out a purple orb.

Deoxys had then thrown the purple orb, and as he did purple mist began to envelop the three legendries and Daniel. When the mist dissipated he was no longer in the meeting room but in some kind of throne room inside an ancient ruin.

 **The Dark Realm – Throne Room (watch?v=hz-k0EfpOQI)**

To Daniel the room was very ominous there were torches that had purple fire surrounding the walls. The carpet was red like blood and the walls had holes and cracks everywhere. He also saw a huge window on the roof but there was no sky just waves of what is presumed as dark matter or maybe anti matter. The throne was made of platinum and there was a mirror behind the throne. Then The Dark One manifested before them and he was bigger than Daniel saw him back in his world.

" **Greetings everyone I am so glad that you could come, and I am also glad we were able to bring our chosen one to our world,"** said the Dark One.

"The pleasure is ours master with the chosen one before us we can now assume that we will win this war once and for all," said Deoxys.

" **Patience Deoxys Daniel had just arrived here he barley knows anything about this world. So before we can attack our enemies we need to train Daniel first. How are you enjoying your new form Daniel I hope you like it,"** said The Dark One

"I thank you for giving me a new lease in life, but why a ditto I always question that when I was taking the test. Also what was the item you left me at the end of the dungeon," said Daniel as he showed The Dark One the gem.

" **I was not the one who chose what Pokémon you would turn into. A ditto must be your spirit Pokémon that means you have the personality of a ditto. As for the item that is a ditto jewel an item that allows a ditto to turn into whatever Pokémon he wishes without looking at the Pokémon. It also enables you to use any move you wish without having to transform into the Pokémon, but there are limits. You cannot turn into legendries unless you look at them first. You were lucky I found this gem there are only three in existence one is lost in history, the other is in the possession of a world famous treasure hunter, and the last one is with you,"** answered The Dark One.

"If I may interrupt master do our enemies know of Daniels arrival." asked Yveltal.

" **Most likely Arceus has already found out about Daniel and he most likely will pick his chosen one, we need to prepare for his or her arrival and find out which Pokémon he or she is,"** said The Dark One.

"Wait are you saying I am not the only chosen one," asked Daniel.

" **Unfortunately after I had convinced Lunala and Yveltal to unlock two of my seals and join my side Arceus decided to bring a human to our world to fight me should I ever escape. In retaliation I decided to bring a human as well to fight the other chosen one. That is how you came into this world you will need to beat the other chosen one in order to make sure we win this war and end all the suffering in this world,"** said The Dark One.

"So what exactly is my job here," asked Daniel

" **For now we will train you on Pokémon and their moves. Afterwards you will find the other legendries and help me convince them to join our side. Then when you are powerful enough you will find the five remaining keys and unlock the five seals keeping me from escaping this terrible place. After you do so we shall defeat Arceus and the other chosen one and we shall win this war and end all suffering,"** explained The Dark One.

"I guess that make sense. I just hope I can do them all," said Daniel.

"Don't worry Daniel you will be fine and I know you can do it I believe in you and I am sure the others do too," said Lunala.

"Ok I will do it how long will the training take," asked Daniel

" **Not too long you will be taught about Pokémon by Lunala and Yveltal will teach you about Pokémon moves. I will teach you about mystery dungeons and give you missions you need to complete. Once you are done with your training and missions you will receive a gift from me,"** said The Dark One.

" **You may go now Daniel me and the others need to discuss about battle plans and other things. Once you return to the base a legendary named Kyurem will give you a tour of the castle. When you're done you may finish the book I gave you so that you may have some knowledge about Pokémon. Afterwards you may get some rest and tomorrow your training will begin,"** said The Dark One.

Deoxys then pulled out an escape orb and threw it near Daniel. Then the blue and yellow mist enveloped the ditto and brought him back to the meeting room when the mist dissipated. When he exited the room a sudden gust of cold air blew on Daniel and when he saw where it came from he saw a grey Pokémon with ice on his wings with spikes as well.

"Hello there chosen one my name is Kyurem I am in charge of the dark army that resides in the northern region. I am also the one who will give you a tour of the castle," said the grey Pokémon.

"Ok. But why did it get suddenly cold when you entered the room," asked Daniel.

"That's one of my abilities since I am an ice type but once you get used to it you won't even realize that it's cold," said Kyurem.

Kyurem then led the ditto to every room of the castle. He first saw the cafeteria and the library. He also saw kitchen and then he went to the basement where the dungeon resides. Along the tour he saw many Pokémon he never saw before. Some greeted him kindly while others just said hello and didn't say much as if they were jealous of his position.

"And that concludes the tour today your room is on the fifth floor. Do you need me to guide you there," asked Kyurem.

"No thank you I will find my own way, but thank you for giving me a tour of the base," said Daniel.

"It was my pleasure I hope you can do great things for our future," said Kyurem.

As Daniel went to look for his room on the fifth floor he met even more Pokémon he never seen before. All these Pokémon make this place seem crowded to the ditto and he was worried that one of them would act like how Matthew acted and start bullying him again. He soon arrived to his room it was very spacious and had almost to no furniture. All that was there was a bed, a sofa, a desk next to the bed, and a bathroom.

" _Wow I really should buy some furniture or this room would look like it was vacant,"_ thought Daniel.

The first thing Daniel did was put the picture frame of his family on the desk next to the bed. Then he put his satchel on the couch and took out the book The Dark One left for him and started reading it after all he needed to know a little information for tomorrow. He wondered who would be the other chosen one and would he be able to beat him or her.

 **And that is the end of chapter four I hoped you enjoyed it. You may have noticed that the music I put for the dark realm and the dark castle was not from the mystery dungeon games. I will put different video games soundtracks in the story not just Pokémon ones. If you have a suggestion for some music you wanted me to add to the story or if you have a better theme for the areas just write me the link on the reviews and maybe it will be included or changed to the story. So now we have seen the base for the dark army but what will happen to Daniel and what about his training. The next chapter will be about the lighter side of the story and a meeting for light.**


End file.
